Getting a Divorce
by samx5453
Summary: This is my entry for Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest. Esme is married to Charles Evenson she knows that their marriage is going down the toilet and has given. She is forced to face the nasty reality at a party for his work. Who will be there for her? Lemon


**This is my entry for Esme's Erotic Ecstasy Contest. I hope you like it.**

**Story Title: Getting a Divorce  
**

**Author: samx5453  
**

**Pairing: Esme and Carlisle  
**

**Vamp or Human: Human  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Can I please have another glass of champagne?" The bartender smiled and filled my empty glass. I looked around the room seeing my handsome husband talking to his colleagues about some doctor thing I would never understand. I used to come to these things and I would never leave his side. When Charles and I first got married we were inseparable but lately there seems to be this hole between us and it just keeps getting bigger and bigger.

Charles is seven years older than me and I feel like the age difference if finally catching up with us. I still want to goof around and he is always Mr. Serious. We used to be young and stupid but things changed when we found out I can't have kids. Charles desperately wants a son and I want children too but a year ago we found out I can't have kids. I offered up adoption or a surrogate but he immediately shot them down.

A few weeks after we got the bad news I started noticing different things about Charles. He started coming home late wearing different clothes than he left in. His pager would go off all the time and he wouldn't even call before leaving, he would just leave and he was called even when he told me he wasn't on call.

Even with those things what bothered me more was when he would stay over night at the hospital three times a week claiming to be the on call resident. I am not the smartest person in the world but I am not a dumb ass either I know that Charles is cheating on me but I don't want to admit it at lest not out loud.

I finished my sixth glass of champagne wishing it was something stronger. I spun around and decided to be some what social. I walked around and talked to all of the other doctor's wives all of them were gossiping. If you have ever walked up on a conversation and it immediately goes silent then you know they were talking about you, well it happens to me a lot lately.

I gave up and walked out onto the back balcony of the house. I hardly ever knew whose house we were at any more I just followed Charles around like the good little wife that I am. I don't know why I put up with the shit that I do. I wasn't raised to be treated like this.

I heard a door open a turned to see a man walking out on the balcony, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know anyone was out here." He turned to leave but I stopped him, "No it's ok. I just needed to get some fresh air. You can stay if you want." He slowly walked over to me. "I'm Carlisle Cullen." He stuck his hand out to shake mine. "Esme Evenson." He nodded his head, "I've heard a lot about you."

I sighed knowing he hadn't heard any of it from my husband, "Well I guess that means the gossip wagon has reached the doctors." He laughed, "Yeah I guess it has, but I never really believe what any of the wives have to say. Most of the time they are only partially right and none of it is ever nice stuff to talk about." I laughed, "It all depends on which wife you hear it from. So please tell me what they are saying about me now."

He looked at me as if to ask if I was sure I wanted to know and I nodded, "Some are saying you are naïve and others say you don't care because you still get his money. Then there is the few that say Charles would never do that." I sighed and pulled a cigarette out of my purse and lit it. "Well I would have to say the first one is closer to the truth. I know that my husband is sleeping with someone and if I had to guess who I would say it's that nurse Rochelle. I used to care at first but now I don't see a reason behind it." I looked up into his piercing green eyes. "Can you keep a secret?"

He nodded looking into my copper brown eyes. "I have actually started filing divorce papers. I know that if I tell him he will cut me off, and I will have no where to go. My family loves Charles, sometimes I even think they like him better than they like me. All my friends are people I met through him so I am kind of stuck."

Both of our heads shot over to the French doors when we heard giggling. Carlisle pulled me over behind a tree as Charles and Rochelle came out on the balcony. "Charles your wife is here we can't do this right now." I could hear them kissing and it should have broken my heart but it didn't. "Rochelle relax Esme has drank so me glasses of champagne by now that she doesn't even know I'm not standing beside her."

I heard more kissing and giggling before Carlisle dragged me around the tree and inside the house. I looked around the ball room seeing all the people and ran to the nearest door. It lead me into an office with shelves full of books and framed diplomas hanging on the walls. I sat on a couch and saw a beautiful picture frame with a surprising picture in it.

I picked it up and saw Carlisle with three other guys and three girls. "That's my family." I almost dropped the picture, "I didn't mean to intrude." He took the picture from me and sat next to me on the couch. "These are my siblings and there significant others. There's Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie. I'm the oldest, my parents hate that they had all boys but couldn't be happier with the girls that my brothers love."

I bit my lip not sure if I should ask, "Where's your girlfriend?" He sighed as he placed the picture back on the table and stood. "I don't have a girlfriend or a wife. I just haven't met the right person yet. Would you like a drink?" He started pouring two glasses of brandy.

I took the glass and swallowed the entire drink before he sat back down. "Cheers." I blushed a little as he drank his drink. "Sorry but after the night that I have had…" He interrupted me, "Don't worry about it I completely understand." He poured me another but I nursed this one.

Now it could have been the alcohol or the fact that I haven't had sex in two months but Carlisle was looking really sexy sitting here in his office. I couldn't help but stare at him and want to lick him all over. Every movement he made turned me on even more than I already was. I heard his phone ring next to me and he had to reach across me to answer it. "Hey Edward… Yeah I will be there…" I shot up from my seat and sprinted for the door needed to separate myself from Carlisle before I jumped on his sexy body.

"Oh Esme I thought you already left." I looked at Ellen, Charles' supervisor, trying to figure out why she would think that. "I saw Charles leave with a woman and I assumed it was you." I looked down at the floor in front of me and sighed, "I'm so sorry Esme." I raised my head to look at her, "Don't be. Everyone here knew that my husband was cheating on me and didn't tell me. Can you do me a favor?" she nodded, "Let the gossip train know that I'm not stupid and that we are getting a divorce." I didn't look to see her reaction I just stepped into the bathroom and pulled out my cell.

It took a few rings before he answered, "Honey I'm sorry but I got called to the hospital one of my patients isn't doing so well." I listened to his excuses letting them roll of me like water, "ENOUGH! I'm through Charles. Everyone here saw you leave with Rochelle and I saw you two on the balcony. I want a divorce and there is nothing you can do to stop me from leaving. I would rather live under a bridge, homeless, than stay one more night with you. I'll be gone by tomorrow evening." I hung up not wanting to hear his voice any more.

A knock on the bathroom door brought me back to the world around me. I opened it to find Carlisle looking down at me. "I heard about Charles leaving with Rochelle. Do you need a ride home?" I nodded my head, "But what about your guests?" "They'll be fine." We walked out and he opened the door to his black Mercedes to let me in.

The drive to my house was painfully silent. I knew I should want to cry and feel sad but I was distracted by the five o'clock shadow on Carlisle's jaw. I was literally panting and he had to notice but didn't say anything. He came to a stop just outside of my door and he turned the engine off before looking me in the eye.

"Esme, Charles is an idiot. He has a sexy wonderful woman right in front of him and he is throwing it all away to be with a slut like Rochelle." I closed my eyes and melted into his hand that was now on my face. His skin was as soft as my silk dress. With him so close to me I could smell him and it was the most hypnotic thing I have ever smelt. He smelt like the woods with an undertone Washington apple and it made my mouth water.

I forced my eyes to open. "Carlisle…" "Don't." Before I could respond he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I couldn't help but let my arms wrap around his neck. I reluctantly pulled away gasping for air, "Esme, I have liked you since I first saw you four months ago. I wanted to punch Charles in the face when I heard what he was doing to you and then tonight I just wanted help comfort you when they came out on the balcony."

I placed my pointer finger over his lips to silence him, "Carlisle, I'm going to go inside my house and leave the front door unlocked. You can decide what you are going to do from there." I opened my car door and didn't even get the key in the lock before He was behind me wrapping his arms around my waist.

It amazed me how quickly my body reacted to his touch. He just had his arm around me and my panties were already soaked. I threw my purse and keys across the living room as he kissed the side of my neck. The closer he got to my ear the weaker my knees got. I grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom.

He pressed me up against the door lifting my dress up around my hips. His hand grazed my panties, "Oh my God Esme you're already wet." A blush spread across my face as I pulled his face towards me before I whispered seductively in his ear, "And your cock is already rock hard." He growled right into my lips. "You have a dirty little mouth on you Esme."

I pushed his suit jacket off of his shoulders and began unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as possible I had just pulled the shirt off of him as I felt his delicate hands unzip my dress. We stepped from the door and my red silk dress fell to the floor. I felt exposed wearing nothing but my lacy underwear since I didn't wear a bra.

He lifted me up and carried me to the bed I tried to kick off my four inch red heals but he stopped me, "Leave them on." I could feel the lust in his voice and it just turned me on even more. He leaned down taking my nipple in his mouth while he kneaded the other breast with his hand. I fumbled to get his belt undone and to remove his pants. I groaned when I realized he wasn't wearing any underwear.

His hot mouth left my breast and left sloppy wet kisses on my stomach as he traveled down. He didn't even hesitate before he ripped the final barrier from my body and tossed it to the side. His hot breath on my core sent shivers up my spine and I whimpered needed anything that would give me the release I needed.

My hips bucked when I felt his tongue licking up my juices. I couldn't help the animalistic sounds that escaped me when he plunged two fingers in me hitting my g-stop causing my orgasm to overtake me. He sat up with a smug look on his face, "That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. You should have constant orgasms just so I can see that look all the time."

I used every ounce of strength I had to roll him over. "I believe it is my turn." I took no time in taking his dick in my mouth. He hissed at the initial contact but then threaded his hand in my hair. I was sure he wanted to use his hand to move my head but he didn't. I could feel his stomach muscles clenching just before he pulled me off of him. "I want to come inside of you."

He rolled us over so he was back on top. "Dr. Cullen I have this aching that I just can't seem to get rid of." I looked at him through my thick lashes. "Well, I would say I have just the thing to help cure you of that ache." I spread my legs open and he positioned himself so I could just barely feel the tip of him at my entrance.

I closed my eyes as my breathing became erratic, just the thought of him inside of me was driving me crazy. He plunged himself so far into me I was sure I he had to be all the way in. "Esme, are you alright?" I could sense some hesitation in his voice. I was afraid to speak so I just nodded and looked down to see he wasn't completely in yet.

He kissed my forehead and ran a hand down between us and started rubbing my clit. "I need you to relax so this won't hurt." I tried but my body wasn't relaxing. I could feel him rubbing my clit and I was almost over the edge again when his other hand pinched down hard on my nipple send me into my second orgasm of the night.

Before I could come back down from my high he was all the way inside of me. He would pull out until he was barely even in me at all before roughly driving back in. I loved that he was trying to be gentle with me but I needed more.

"Carlisle, please."

As if he read my mind he sped up and got rougher. I dug my nails into his back trying to hold on to this moment never wanting to let go. His hot breath blew across my face causing me to become even more dazzled by everything this man is.

"Esme you are so fucking tight." I groaned not able to do anything else.

I could feel the burning and tightening in my stomach grow and it was almost too much, "Carlisle I'm so close." He nibbled on my ear, "Just let go." His lips attacked mine just as we fell over the edge together screaming each others names.

"Esme!"

"Carlisle!"

He pulled the sheet up around both of us and held me close. I was just about to speak when someone started clapping. "Well sweetheart I guess we both got a nice fuck in tonight." My eyes shot across the room and I saw Charles sitting in the chair by our door. He stood and went to leave but turned to say one more thing, "Your lawyer served me with divorce papers this morning, so in my eyes we were already through. I expect you to be gone when I get back tomorrow night." He slammed the door on his way out.

I stared at the door as Carlisle rubbed my shoulders, "Do you want me to leave?" I smiled, "Hell no! I want another go!" I attacked his lips not letting him object but if his body meant anything he wasn't complaining on stopping me.


End file.
